Kokoro no melody
by Lena de Apus
Summary: Haruka sufre un fuerte accidente que la deja en un limbo entre este mundo y el de Muse, deben encontrar a las musas, los 7 petalos de una magica flor para traerla a la vida
1. Sinfonia de los lamentos

Prologo.

Sinfonía de lamentos.

La ciudad de Hokaido.

El concierto fue un éxito y todos los miembros de St«rish, partian en la camioneta del staff. El chofer, Shiranui Koudai, había dejado a Otoya manejar por primera vez. En el asiento del copiloto iba él y en el de atrás dos miembros del staff, los demás chicos de St«rish y Nanami Haruka, la compositora de los chicos. Entre bromas y juegos las risas no paraban dentro.

\- **¡Es una lástima! –** Lloriqueo Natsuki **– Me hubiera encantado mostrarles mi cuidad….** –

\- **De hecho, Satsuki san nos mostró mucho** – añadió Masato mirando con desaprobación como Ren seguía twiteando desde el celular sin parar **\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?**

 **\- Vamos, Masa. Que tú lista de seguidores en twitter solo sea de Otoya y Nat chan no quiere decir que yo no tenga a muchas Ladies detrás de mí en las redes sociales** – comento jocoso –

 **\- ¡Eres un…! –**

 **\- Masa kun, no dejes que Ren te moleste –**

\- **Tú mejor fíjate en el camino, Otoya!** – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo –

 **\- ¡No manejo tan mal!** – se quejó –

\- **No, claro que no** – añadió Tokiya – **solo te has llevado tres topes y no frenaste en el último alto –**

 **\- Eres muy malo, Tokiya** – chillo –

Estaban felices y ella los miraba con ternura. ¿Cómo era posible que esos chicos tan distintos se llevaran tan bien? De pronto levanto la vista justo cuando se detuvieran en el semáforo cuando, miro algo que ninguno previo….

 **\- Ittoki kun!** – Fue el grito desaforo que salió de sus labios antes de levantarse de su asiento y tratar de jalar al pelirrojo –

Un camión de carga los embistió de golpe justo de la parte donde el chico estaba. El golpe fue brutal. Pronto las sirena de la ambulancias habían llenado el lugar, y los medios se aglomeraban al saber que los miembros de la popular banda St«rish habían tenido un accidente.

\- **Soy Naoko Takayama para el noticiero de las 6, aún no sabemos que causo el accidente pero nos han informado que un miembro de la agrupación era quien conducía la SUV. Los miembros del Staff no han dicho palabra aluna y… aquí viene el mismo Shining Saotome….** – corre mientras que el camarógrafo la sigue – **Míster Saotome, ¿Es cierto que el miembro de St«rish conducía ebrio?**

 **\- I´m sorry, but no contestare sus estúpidas preguntas** – contesto de mala gana –

 **\- Pero, puede que su hijo el ahora famoso Ittoki Otoya esté involucrado y….** – una mirada fría fue la única respuesta para la mujer mientras que el presidente de Shining Records pasaba por su lado… -

Nada lo prepararía para lo que vendría.

 **\- Señor… -** le dijo el manager **– es una tragedia son 3 muertos y… -**

 **\- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –**

 **\- Ésta en la ambulancia camino al hospital esta malherido….**

 **\- ¿y los demás?**

 **\- Los demás traían el cinturón de seguridad eso los salvo, tienen golpes y rasguños pero…**

 **\- ¿pero?**

 **\- La señorita Nanami…ella….**

Querida abuela…. No sé qué ocurrió…. De pronto siento voces a mi alrededor… son los chicos…. Minna…. Estoy bien… los escucho….

¿Qué está ocurriendo?

 **\- My princess…. Haru…ka….** – es Cecil… ¿Por qué llora mientras sostiene mi mano?

\- **Cesshi… lo mejor es irnos….** – Camus san…. ¿pueden decirme que pasa?

Miro todo borroso y… oh dios mio! Estoy fuera de mi cuerpo…. Puedo verme en esa cama, mi boca está cubierta de zondas y mi cuello de tubos y mangueras. ¡No, por favor! Corro por los pasillos pero, todo es claridad y…. una bella luz…. Que hermosa es….

 **\- ¡No, my princess! –**

 **\- Cecil san…. –**

 **\- Puedo verte…. Por la gracia de Muse puedo verte… -**

Un año después.

Mansión Shining

El año fue el más difícil para todos. Desde aquel día los chicos no fueron los mismos, principalmente Otoya, el golpe que recibió gracias a ese conductor ebrio, le había destrozado algunos tendones y aun cuando su padre, lo había llevado con los mejores especialistas su mano no había quedado bien, por lo cual le era imposible tocar la guitara. Eso le había cambiado un poco el carácter y su forma de ser comenzó a apagarse para quedar como un chico solitario y sin ganas de salir.

Cada mañana me siento a su lado y lo observo dormir, se culpa por lo que me paso…. Pobre Ittoki kun….

Los demás habían dejado un de lado el grupo para incursionar en proyectos en solitario, aunque eso les estaba costando mucho.

Ninguno me escucha, más cuando intento detenerlos de hacer algo que no deben… solo dos pueden escucharme….

Cecil… quien cree que sueña conmigo…

Y…

….Ren.

No puedo perder más el tiempo, esa luz de colores hermosos me ha dicho que me perderé para siempre si no logro conseguir que sus voces se unan…. Y no las de los chicos sino… más bien las voces que tendrán sus corazones.

De nuevo las luces se apagan y no me queda otra más que seguirlos…. Tokiya de nuevo, apaga la luz para meterse en la cama, hace lo mismo cada noche, no se recuesta solo saca una cajita y mira una fotografía rota.

Con solo ver su rostro, ´sé que le duele….. Me gustaría saber quién es.

Otoya, masajea su muñeca y cierra sus ojos fuertemente, como quisiera ayudarlo, su mano no es el problema…. Él perdió la fe en la música y su sonría se borró. Es tan triste….

Pero, quien más me preocupa es….

Desde mi partida, los chicos estaban mal, por más que intentaba unirlos ellos hacían los necesario para apartarse los unos de los otros. Sin embargo, Syo kun estaba muy mal…

Había ganado mucha fama debido a ser el nuevo protagonista del príncipe de las peleas. Dejando a Ryuuha sensei de lado. Aun así no era bueno lo que hacía, diariamente bebía de dos a cuatro botellas de ron, whisky y todo aquello que contuviera suficiente alcohol.

Pero, esta noche traspaso los limites.

El estridente sonido de un jarrón al romperse contra el suelo, me hizo dar un respingo. Pase por los lugares hasta toparme con él, estaba en el suelo sin soltar la botella, y sumamente abatido.

 **\- ¿De nuevo, Ochibi?** – Shinomiya san lo tomo por detrás e intento levantarlo –

 **\- ¡Suéltame, Natsuki!** – lo empujo –

\- **Basta, Syo ya es demasiado que… -**

 **\- ¡Tú no me vengas con sermones Ren! ¡Déjenme solo!** – Se curio el rostro con sus manos y paso las mismas por su cabello despeinado - **¡Ninguno lo entiende!**

\- **Syo kun yo sé que nadie me cree pero, ella despertara y cuando lo haga…**

 **\- Y cuando lo haga Piyo chan bailara!** – Comento con tono sarcástico – **Aijima, ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser un tonto?** – Sonrió con tristeza – **Nanami, no volverá…. Ella murió pero Shining la mantiene con vida artificial para darnos "esperanza" una jodida esperanza que jamás** vendrá, ella sabía cómo mantenernos unidos y… ya no está…

Subió las escaleras dando tumbos y se encerró en su habitación, escurriendo por la puerta hasta abrazar sus piernas y llorar como un niño, no podía hacer nada, solo lo abrace queriéndole dar un poco de cariño y mostrarle que yo estaba ahí… con él…

Muse….

Abuela…

¡Por favor que se acabe esta sinfonía de lamentos!

\- **Si realmente quieres volver… sus voces debes de unir…. –**

 **\- ¿Quién eres?**

\- **Tú me has invocado** – frente a mi estaba una luz hermosa que con cada palabra cambiaba de color – **Cecil es el príncipe de mi pueblo, pero tú serás la princesa y por eso puedes escucharme…. Reúne a las 7 y volverás junto a ellos…. Si fallas… te perderás para siempre…. –**

Capitulo primero:

Palabras mudas

Querida abuela: Hoy se cumple justamente un año desde que todo paso, me siento mal al ver en los rostro de los chicos el dolor que paso ese día. Ittoki kun se ha encerrado en su habitación estoy a su lado y puedo ver como la tristeza lo está acabando.

\- **Nanami…. Yo…. Gomenasai** – sus palabras me hieren, sigue culpándose y eso me destroza –

Acaricio sus cabellos pero, él no puede verme.

 **\- Perdóname –**

Ittoki kun, eres tú quien debe perdonarme! El daño tan grande que te he hecho y…. levanto el rostro y veo a Cecil kun, está mirándome y tiene lágrimas en los ojos….

 **\- Otoya…. Hermano… -**

 **\- Ahora no Cesshi, ahora no…. –**

\- ¿Es que acaso no la sientes? – sus ojos verdes destellas de una manera hermosa – Haruka, my princess. está a tu lado y sé que ella volverá de ese mundo de sombras donde esta –

\- **Cecil san, Ittoki kun no puede oírme o verme…**

\- **Lo sé, pero pronto lo hará, Muse ha venido a mí en un sueño y…**

\- **Detente** – la voz de Otoya nos hace callar - **¡Detente, Cecil! Ella ya no está y no volverá entiéndelo –**

Sale de la habitación molesto y azoa la puerta, Cesshi tiene algo en sus manos es….

\- **Cecil san, que es eso?** – le pregunto esperando su respuesta –

 **\- Esto, Haruka, es lo que regresara a la vida** – sonríe ampliamente – **Muse vino a mí en sueños… -**

De pronto todo a nuestro alrededor cambia. El piso deja de ser de madera y pronto estamos frente a Muse, ella es tan hermosa.

 **\- Bienvenidos, mis pequeños** – es…ohhh una mujer tan bella! –

 **\- Mi señora** – Cecil san se arrodilla ante ella, es como ver a un príncipe de cuento de hadas frente a una reina –

\- **Mi dulce Haruka, al fin estas frente a mí** – se acerca y pone sus manos en mi mejilla, es muy cálida esa sensación – **has dormido durante mucho tiempo, pero, tranquila…**

La mujer camina, su cabello oscuro ondea y cada vez que el viento lo mece este cambia de color, al igual que sus ojos…

 **\- Este es mi regalo, Haruka….** – de su pecho nace una bella flor… no, un capullo de siete colores, tan brillantes como el arcoíris. **– Vengan a mí, mis bellas musas…**

 **\- ¿Las musas?**

 **\- Así es mi pequeño príncipe, tal como lo dice la mitología… 9 bellas musas vendrán a la princesa y solo con sus voces podrán despertarla del sueño que no es un sueño –**

 **Un fulgor enorme brota de ella mientras siento mi cuerpo flotar y caer entre muchas voces, veo a 9 chicas pero, no puedo hablarles solo están ahí.**

 **¿Qué pasa….?**

 **Mi voz….**

… **. Se apaga.**

 **¿Dónde estoy?**

El fulgor se detiene y Cecil está sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza.

 **\- Cecil, san… ¿Quiénes eran las musas?**

 **\- Clío, Euterpe, Thalía, Melpómene, Terpsícore, Erato, Polimnia, Urania, Calíope… pero, también se decía que existía una décima musa, aquella que podía ver más allá de todo… El mismo Oráculo fue llamado en la antigüedad como una de las musas…. Y sé dónde encontrarla.**

 **Capitulo primero:**

Nebbia, el oráculo de hielo.

3 meses después

(Cambio de narración)

La suave brisa de primavera soplaba con gracia y hacia que el cabello de una bella chica de cabello, morado ondeara sin control. Bufo molesta por un par de calles mientras que los papeles que llevaba en sus manos parecían no querer acompañarla todo el camino, ya que apenas llego a su destino, estos escaparon de sus manos con el viento.

\- **¡Ay no!** – trato de alcanzarlos pero estos dieron un par de giros apartándose más de ella –

Corrió tanto como pudo pero, le fue inútil alcanzarlos.

 **\- ¡No es justo!** – suspiro con pesar – todo lo malo me pasa a mí –

 **\- No, estés tan segura K-chan** – la chica de ojos violetas giro para ver al dueño de tan melodiosa voz –

 **\- Rin chan, pero…. ¿Qué haces sin….?**

Frente a ella estaba uno de los profesores de la academia Saotome, Ringo Tsukimiya, quien era afamado por su vestimenta femenina. Ahora el joven de cabello rosado estaba impecablemente vestido con unos pantalones que caían graciosamente por sus caderas, una camisa negra con un chaleco marfil que le daban un toque elegante y varonil. Para Kanon Koizumi, Ringo era algo así como un hermano mayor, alguien en quien podía confiar siempre.

 **\- Sin mi ropa de chica** – sonrió forzadamente – **no podía ir así al hospital** – comento con un ligero dolor en la voz –

 **\- Gomen…. Yo… no…**

 **\- No te preocupes** – le entrego la misma hoja de papel que minutos antes escapo de sus manos – **Es algo natural, pero, siempre es difícil decir adiós –**

 **\- ¿Murió?** – quería no sonar mal al preguntarlo pero, igual no podía evitarlo –

\- **Aun no pero, le falta muy poco. La enfermedad** – prosiguió el hombre de centellantes ojos celestes y hermosa sonrisa – **ha progresado de una forma increíble, los médicos lo han dejado en casa para esperar el momento….**

 **\- Eso es tan triste….**

 **\- Es por eso que mande por mi sobrina** –

 **\- ¿Sobrina?** – abrió los ojos como platos - **¡¿Tienes una sobrina y no me lo habías dicho?! –** le pego en el antebrazo con el puño cerrado –

\- **¡Ah! ¡Salvaje!** – se sobo – **creí que lo sabias, es hija de la** – inflo las mejillas – **de la buena para nada de mi hermana, Mikami, solo que tiene un poco más de tres años que no está en Japón.**

\- **Vaya, es bastante tiempo…. ¿Cuántos años tiene?**

\- **Déjame ver…** \- se rasco el cuello un segundo para luego tornar sus gemas que tenía por ojos a Kanon – **tiene 19 años**.

\- **Vaya, un año menos que yo** – sonrió – creo que nos llevaremos bien.

 **\- Eso creo y…**

Estaba por decir algo más cuando, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe dejando salir a uno de integrantes del grupo Quartet Night.

\- **¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen los dos ahí?!** – era un hombre alto de semblante molesto, y por la forma que los señalaba se notaba que era de poca paciencia – **Kanon se supone que le llevarías a Ai las composiciones de Aijima hace una hora.**

\- **Tch! Pues se supone** – dijo en tono irónico – **que mandarían un chofer para que me trajera, pero no paso, Ranmaru – la chica lo reto cara a cara** –

\- **Niña molesta, te he dicho que mi nombre es Kurosaki senpai para ti –**

 **\- El único que es mi senpai es Rin chan y no acepo a nadie más! –**

\- **Ya, ya, por favor no tenemos que iniciar una guerra aquí o si** – el peli rosado se puso en medio de ellos para separarlos - **¿Saben que es bueno para romper con la tención así?- sonrió ampliamente mientras que jugaba con sus manos y los tomaba a ambos de la nuca** –

 **\- ¡un beso!** – una cuarta voz se les unió –

\- **Urasai, Kotobuki!** – aunque Ranmaru no lo quisiera aceptar, sentía que las piernas dejaban de serle útiles y comenzaban a sentirse como si fueran hechas de gelatina –

 **\- Oí, Ran-Ran un beso siempre rompe con todas las tensiones** –

\- **Entonces bésala tú** – lo empujó hacia la chica –

\- **Ni se te ocurra** – señalo con el índice la chica al castaño -

\- **K- chan sabes que yo jamás me atrevería, además eres demasiado mayor para mí** – le soltó el broma -

Todo eso era observado por unos ojos bicolores entre los arbustos, el mismo Reiji lo noto pero cuando volvió a entornar los ojos hacia los arbustos, estos ya se habían marchado.

 **\- Escúchame bien, Kotobuki** – le dijo molesto el albino – **Que sea la última vez que…**

 **\- ¿vieron eso?** – pregunto el castaño sin prestarle atención al otro-

 **\- Tch! Maldita sea, Reiji te estoy hablando!** – furico aventó al mayor de los senpai hasta lo más alto que pudo – no puedo, perder mi tiempo contigo.

Kanon miro la escena algo molesta, odiaba que el temperamento de Kurosaki fuera así, se giró algo entristecida hacia Ringo.

\- _**Vaya, vaya…. así que este es el lugar que Muse eligió, es lindo**_ _–_

Pensó una jovencita de hermoso cabello celeste, quien entraba a la mansión sin importar nada, en su camino noto 6 puertas semi abiertas, cada una perteneciente a los chicos de Starish.

\- _**¿Es por ello que estoy aquí? Ya veo… cada uno de ellos necesita un pétalo de la flor de melodía….**_ _–_

Entonces al final del pasillo encontró lo que buscaba, la habitación de Nanami Haruka, ahora convertida en una sala clínica donde el cuerpo de la compositora yacía entre zondas y aparatos de vida artificial. Aun con todo eso, el espíritu de la joven pelirroja estaba en el lugar. Apenas vio entrar a la peli celeste dio un respingo.

 **\- Bonassera , Haru chan** – extrañamente la chica de ojos ambarinos se dirigió a ella, no a su cuerpo, dejando a Haruka completamente extrañada

\- _**¿Puedes verme? –**_

 **\- Por supuesto, mi nombre es Nebbia…. Soy aquella cuyos pueden ver más allá de lo evidente -** al decirlo un brillo extraño cruzo por su ojo derecho haciéndolo más hermoso de los que ya era

 **\- Pero… como es que…**

\- **Los elegidos pueden ver a los espíritus errantes, en esta casa hay otros dos que pueden verte… un joven cuyo fin en esta vida es acatar las órdenes de Muse y aquel que ha sufrido con la muerte de su gran amor.**

 **\- Muse ella es quien…**

 **\- ¿es que aún no lo sabes?** – se sentó en la silla al costado derecho de Haruka – **cada determinado tiempo, Muse usa el cuerpo y la sensibilidad de una chica, una joven nacida bajo 7 estrellas distintas, esa que será capaz con sus melodías de hechizar a todos aquellos que la escuchen, esa joven será el avatar de Muse en la tierra, su esencia, su fuerza su corazón.**

 **\- ¿Qué me tratas de decir?**

 **\- Con tu accidente has puesto a la misma diosa en peligro, tú ocupaste el lugar de aquel joven en el segundo que lo apartaste el golpe fatal y es por eso que estas suspendida en un sueño que no es sueño, para despertarte el compás de 7 colores ya no es suficiente** – explico sacando de su pecho una carta marcada con un as de espadas, misma que empezó a girar frente a ellas mostrándoles algo por demás revelador – **cada parte del arcoíris se representa por no 7 sino 14 colores, 7 pares de colores guales pero, con una diferencia**.-

 **\- El ying y el yang**

 **\- Así es, no podrás despertar hasta que el arcoíris este completo.**

 **\- Demo… que debemos hacer?**

 **\- Nosotros? Nada –** sonrió de medio lado – **ellas vendrán solas aquí cada una a un ritmo distinto pero todas vendrá a…-**

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú y como entraste aquí?-** una voz estridente sonó al tiempo que la puerta se abría de par en par

\- **Un placer conocerte, Kurusu Syo** –

 **\- No me importa que quieras pero** – la trato de tomar del brazo – **este lugar está prohibido y…** \- en un ademan por demás elegante, Nebbia se despojó de su saco y quedo mirando al rubio

 **\- Así que es cierto…. Veo que el no tener a Nanami ha afectado por demás a los miembros de Starish.**

 **\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! –**

 **\- Tranquilo estoy aquí para ver a Aijima Cecil** – solo por eso –

\- **Aun así, -** apretó los puños y contuvo la rabia que sentía – **No tienes derecho a entrar a la habitación de Nanami como si nada y… -**

 **\- Habitación? Esto… te parece una habitación?** – comento pasando por el costado de Syo – **para mí esto más luce como una prisión peor, bueno ese es mi punto de vista.-**

La peli celeste salió de la habitación, sin darle importancia al mohín que hacia el chico, quien ni tardo ni perezoso salió de tras de ella para encontrarse con que la chica había desaparecido. El rubio miro a ambos lados para ver por donde se encontraría peor por más que busco no la encontró.

Nebbia había entrado a la segunda habitación donde Aijima estaba tocando la flauta, su mirada esmeraldina estaba clavada a la nada, mirando por la ventana y recordando las muchas veces que Haruka le llamaba con su bella voz.

 **\- El príncipe heredero de Agnapolis… ¿o me equivoco? –**

Como respuesta, el moreno la miro de arriba abajo examinando a la joven de amplia sonrisa. Bajo la flauta e hizo una reverencia ante la chica.

 **\- Es un placer conocer al oráculo de hielo –**

 **\- Ji, prefiero que me llames Nebbia –**

 **\- Así será Nebbia sama –**

La chica de pronto sintió como la magia dentro de ella quería salir a flote, trato de contenerla pero como la misma naturaleza, incontenible la escarcha comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar.

 **\- Nebbia sama…. –**

 **\- Es ahora, convoca a todos los que estén en este lugar, debemos cumplir la voluntad de Muse…. –**

Cecil corrió por toda la casa, gritando en cada puerta que encontró para que los demás chicos salieran, de hecho el grito fue tal que hasta los senpais dejaron su discusión en el patio y entraron a la sala. Pronto todos los miembros de Starish y Quartet Night se encontraban en la sala, cuando el hielo se hizo más y más denso.

 **\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!** – Ranmaru miraba todo el lugar con ganas de a acabar con el que lo hubiera hecho

 **\- ¿Qué es todo esto, Aijima?** – Tokiya estaba tan molesto como los demás, pero nada se comparaba con lo que pasaría.

 **\- ¡Aijima…! No sé cómo lo hiciste pero esto es tú culpa y solo tú culpa!**

\- **Myu senpai, esto no ha sido mi culpa** –contesto rascándose la base de la nuca –

\- **Urasai! Todo lo malo que pasa en esta casa es tu culpa y…**

 **\- Pueden dejar de ser unos niños malcriados y prestarme atención** –

La voz de Nebbia resonó por todos los rincones, imposible de saber de dónde provenía realmente la voz, pronto los chicos se giraban para ver donde se encontraba hasta que por fin, ataviada en sus ropas que la hacían parecer una muñeca la joven bajo por las escaleras.

 **\- ¡Esa es la chica que estaba en la habitación de Nanami!-**

\- **Señores, jóvenes, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Nebbia, fui enviada por la señora Muse para ayudarlos a despertar a su amada, Haruka** – les dijo para luego embozar una sonrisa

Al decir esas palabras todos guardaron silencio por un segundo para luego dar paso a las interrogantes.

\- **¿Cómo se supone que lo harás?** – pregunto reacio Masato –

\- **¿Yo? No, mi querido comedor de pan de melón** – sonrió haciendo que Masato diera un respingo – **Serán ustedes mismos quien lo harán.-**

 **\- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos?** – Syo de cruzo de brazos

\- **Pues, bebiendo como cosacos no será. Más bien es algo sencillo.**

 **\- No creo en cosas como estas y creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo** – Ichinose se levantó de su asiento

 **\- Esa actitud tan patética de tu parte no ayudara mucho, es por eso que nunca más volviste a sentir el aroma de una rosa blanca, ¿no es así? -**

Aquella frase le congelo la sangre a Tokiya obligándolo a volver.

 **\- Bien, ahora que tengo su atención les diré que pasara, en cuestión de menos de un mes a este lugar vendrán 6 chicas, cada una siguiendo, sin saber, la voluntad de Muse. -**

 **\- Tch! Traer chicas aquí no es el problema** – Ranmaru sonrió de medio lado –

 **\- Claro el chiste es que se marchen** – secundo Reiji –

 **\- Hablo de chicas con talento para la música, no para una noche de pasión para todos ustedes –**

 **\- Dejen que la chica termine** – comento Otoya sintiendo esa esperanza crecer en su corazón

\- **Todos ustedes conocen a esas chicas, han crecido con ellas o las han visto crecer… quiero que en menos de dos semanas vayan por ellas y sin excusas -**

 **\- Menuda estupidez** – de nuevo el albino volvió a quejarse - **¿en serio van a creer las estupideces de esta chica? Que viene y con sus trucos baratos de magia hace aparecer un poco de hielo en algunas partes de la casa y por eso ya le creen? -**

Nebbia le lanzo una mirada de inconformidad al peli gris, para luego chasquear los dedos y escuchar el celular del rockero sonar estridentemente

 **\- Moshimoshi, Kurosaki…. Eh? Quieres decir que quieres que me haga cargo de Maeko por…?! Tch –** chaqueo la lengua para luego fruncir el ceño **– está bien, iré por esa molesta mocosa pero solo por el tiempo que estés fuera si, aja lo hare** – colgó ante la mirada atónita de todos

\- **Y así llegara la primera –**

 **\- Tch! No…es decir no… -**

 **\- Ran-Ran ella acaba de usar sus trucos baratos en ti** – sonrió ampliamente Reiji

\- **Urasai, Kotobuki!-**

 **\- Y así una a una irán llegando, ya que ellas son su contraparte para que la luz del arcoíris completo haga renacer la vida en Haruka** –

La chica soltó una carcajada sonora antes de que el mismo Camus se le quedara mirando con determinación, había algo en esa joven que le era muy familiar. No entendía hasta qué punto pero cada fibra de sus ser clamaba por hablarle.

Pasaron más de dos horas para que los demás intentaran encontrare algo de lógica a lo que estaba pasando, pero dicho por Ren y Cecil aquello no era más que un esfuerzo por recuperar a su preciada Haruka.

Y esta última, estaba frente a ellos deseosa de gritarles cuanto los amaba sin poder hacerlo.

Continuara….


	2. un nuevo color del arcoiris

_**Capitulo II**_

 _ **Un nuevo color en el arcoíris.**_

 _Con el pasar de los días, cada uno de los chicos recibió la noticia del encuentro con una chica, cada uno tenía un nexo con alguna de las elegidas pero…._

 _Ai había llegado con una chica de 17 años llamada, Natsura. Mejor conocida como Nai, sobrina del mismo creador del joven Idol. Al igual que la chica que Ranmaru había traído desde la ciudad de Hokkaido, su nombre era Maeko y ambas estaban en un hotel de la ciudad, ya que según Nebbia aún no era la hora de conocerse._

 _ **\- No, no y no lo haré –**_

 _La voz del hijo mayor de la familia Hijirikawa resonó en todo el lugar._

 _ **\- Vamos, Hijirikawa es tu deber –**_

 _ **\- Ambos la conocemos, así que ¿Por qué no vas tú por ella? –**_

 _ **\- Te recuerdo, que tengo un desfile muy importante. Y no puedo simplemente decir que no asistiré –**_

 _ **\- ¡Argg! –**_ _se quejó al tiempo que tomaba su abrigo y salía por la puerta dándole un buen azote –_

 _Afuera el chofer lo esperaba. Apenas entro el chico de cabello azul, hizo un mohín de disgusto para luego apoyar la frente en la ventanilla._

 _Dentro de la mansión del Máster Course._

 _Camus se encontraba frente a su laptop, trabajando con las nuevas canciones de Quartet Night. Durante este año, él había sido el encargado de ponerle letra a las composiciones que Nanami había dejado, pero aquel trabajo le resultaba bastante difícil, ya que al no tener el visto bueno de la compositora, el conde sentía que su trabajo no era el mejor._

 _ **\- Ohayo, Myu chan –**_ _dijo sonriente Cecil mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de su superior_ _ **–**_

 _ **\- Silencio, plebeyo**_ _–le dijo señalándole con un dedo –_

 _ **\- Ya hemos aclarado que no soy un plebeyo, recuerda que soy el príncipe de Agnapolis –**_

 _ **\- Aun así es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de un superior sin su permiso –**_

 _ **\- Vine, porque my princess Haruka, me lo pidió –**_

 _Aquellas palabras hicieron que Camus dejara de escribir, y le dedicara una mirada de extrañeza al moreno, quien sonrió ampliamente antes de confesar con su cálida voz._

 _ **\- Sé que como todos, crees que Haruka no está con nosotros pero, es verdad –**_

 _ **\- Deja de decir tonterías….**_

 _El mayor se levantó tomando al chico de la camisa y lo arrastro a la salida, dejándolo caer de bruces. El moreno se sobaba la espalda, mientras que veía como la compositora de Starish, o mejor dicho su alma miraba todo con pesar._

 _ **\- Tranquila, my princess**_ _– embozo una sonrisa_ _ **– ellos van a creer una vez que las musas vengan**_

 _ **\- Oh Cecil san, eso espero…. –**_

 _Mientras eso pasaba ahí, en la sala de música, Tokiya, Syo, Natsuki y Otoya estaban ensayando su nueva canción, aun cuando_ _ **ninguno tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.**_

 _ **\- Háganlo de nuevo –**_

 _ **\- Lo hemos hecho más de ocho veces, Ichinose es tiempo para un descanso –**_

 _ **\- Un verdadero Idol no renuncia ni descansa, Kurusu –**_

 _ **\- ¿Lo dice quien renuncio a ser un Idol, solitario porque no podía con la fama? –**_ _aquellas palabras estaban llenas de rencor, un rencor que el peli azul no pudo dejar de lado –_

 _ **\- Y ahora creo que fue la peor elección de mi vida, dejar mi carrera por un puñado de llorones que solo….**_

 _ **\- Basta –**_ _el rubio de lentes mascullo mientras dejaba a un lado un cuaderno de notas_ _ **– ambos son patéticos**_ _– al mirarlos fijamente notaron la falta de anteojos del oji verde –_

 _ **\- ¡Satsuki! –**_

 _ **\- Urasai, enano –**_ _le callo_ _ **– no estoy interesado en perder mi tiempo con insolentes como ustedes –**_

 _El rubio se marchó dejando a los chicos con un mal sabor de boca. Escalera más abajo, el pelirrojo Ittoki Otoya, intentaba de nueva cuenta tocar su guitarra sin éxito. Aquello le era muy doloroso, ya que cada que la tocaba._

 _Flashback_

 _Recordó entonces un tarde, frente al lago de la academia. Todo eso había pasado unos días antes del debut de Starish._

 _Ambos estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras que el chico tocaba la guitarra magistralmente._

 _ **\- Sugoi Ittoki kun –**_ _la chica de ojos naranja sonreía mientras escuchaba la nueva canción del chico –_

 _ **\- Arigato, Haru chan**_ _–le devolvió la sonrisa –_

 _ **\- Estoy muy honrada –**_ _se cubrió la boca, cuando sintió nacer unas ganas de llorar incontenibles_ _ **– yo…. Estoy muy honrada de que mis composiciones sean de tu agrado.**_

 _ **\- Yo amo tus canciones**_ _– le dijo tomando sus manos con ternura_ _ **– yo, no sé qué haría son ti –**_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta, miro sus manos. Inútiles y rígidas ante el contacto de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Sintió una rabia correrle por las venas, con tal fuerza que no noto cuando lanzo el instrumento por el aire y este término estrellándose estrepitosamente contra la pared._

 _No tan lejos de la mansión una jovencita de cabello castaño esperaba el tren que la llevaría hacia su destino, su nombre era Segawa Yumii, apenas tenía 18 años y era una experta de los video juegos._

 _Sonrió ampliamente, al reconocer al maestro Ryuya. Quien era el encargado de llevarla a la mansión del máster course._

 _Así, fueron llegando cada una de las chicas._

 _ **Máster Course.**_

 _ **\- Entonces, es así como debe ser…. –**_ _explicaba la chica de cabello celeste_ _ **–**_

 _ **\- Según mis datos, ya son 6 las chicas que están esperando a ser presentadas con todos – comento Ai mientras dedicaba una mirada de incredulidad a la chica –**_

 _ **\- Por el momento, pero sin duda Muse ha dicho que serían once chicas…. Koizumi san es la primera –**_ _lanzó un dardo hacia la foto de la guitarrista_ _ **– la segunda es Sora chan –**_ _lanzo el segundo dardo hacia la foto de una chica rubia_ _ **– Alumit y su servidora somos las tercera y cuarta, respectivamente…. –**_

 _ **\- Bien, ¿y qué dices de las demás?**_ _– carraspeo el albino –_

 _ **\- El primer color del arcoíris es el rojo…. Eso quiere decir que esa será la primera chica en llegar –**_ _se acomodó el cabello, dándole un golpe al rockero con las puntas del mismo_ _ **– así mismo, la segunda será el color naranja, seguido por el amarillo, el verde**_ _– sus ojos brillaron de una forma enigmática mientras lo decía_ _ **– azul, morado y al final el rosa, dicho color será algo difícil de encontrar…. Sobre todo porque se encuentra en un lugar donde los chicos de Shining no pueden llegar…. –**_ _sonrió de medio lado –_

 _ **\- Al diablo con todo, esto es una locura –**_ _Ranmaru se dejó caer en el sofá mientras los demás lo veían –_

 _ **\- Ya lo veras…. –**_ _sin decir más la chica se marchó, mientras que sin saberlo era seguida por la mirada de unos ojos tan claros como el agua del rio –_

 _Para alguien como Nebbia, era natural sentir una mirada así. Sin embargo, aquel atisbo hizo sentir un dolor en el corazón de la chica. ¿Cómo no podía recordarla? ¿En qué momento había borrado el recuerdo de su mente?_

 _Su andar siguió por los pasillos de la mansión, mientras que entre las sombras; Camus seguía su caminar, en un segundo se recargo en la pared. El conde, dedico una mirada de tristeza y nostalgia a la joven y dio la media vuelta para regresar a la sala donde los demás estaban._

 _En las afueras de Tokyo, donde el campo se fusiona con el cielo, en ese mismo mágico lugar donde puedes ver el mar acariciar las nubes en el horizonte, un auto color zafiro corría por los caminos, mientras que en el parte de atrás un joven de semblante serio, miraba con enfado las imágenes borrase en el horizonte debido a la velocidad._

 _ **\- Muy pronto llegaremos a la villa Mashashiro, Hijirikawa san –**_ _dijo el chofer mirando por el espejo retrovisor_ _ **– me han contado que usted, conoció al mismo Vampiro del rock gótico.**_

 _ **\- Mashashiro Tetsuya, fue un gran compositor y cantante…. Durante años fue mi modelo a seguir, su cercana amistad con mi abuelo ayudo mucho a que yo pudiera acercarme a él….**_ _– dijo con una tristeza autentica_ _ **– pero, todo cambio cuando se le ocurrió adoptar a una chica sueca, que no tenía nada que ver con él. Su orgullo y su tradicionalismo acabo en el lodo cuando esa joven –**_ _murmuro_ _ **– tan vulgar, llego a su vida.**_

 _ **\- Vaya, parece que esa joven no es adecuada para él….**_

 _ **\- Collel no es adecuada para nadie, es revoltosa, sin vergüenza, todo lo que detesto en una mujer…. –**_ _hizo un mohín de disgusto –_

 _ **\- Ya veo…. Bueno, Hijirikawa san. Lamento decirle esto pero, hemos llegado.**_

 _El auto se frenó frente a la enorme puerta de roble, haciendo que el miembro de Starish bajara y se plantara frente a la misma. Estaba por tocar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una anciana vestida completamente de kimono y con una jícara en las manos, con la cual regaba el lugar. La mujer se acomodó los lentes para ver al joven de una forma, nada discreta._

 _ **\- Te conozco…. O a la mejor no – sonrió la anciana, mostrando sus apenas tres dientes – pero, si tuviera que apostar….-**_

 _ **\- Apostar no es muy decoroso para una mujer de su edad –**_ _comento seriamente –_

 _ **\- Diría que eres el nieto de Hijirikawa**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabe….?**_

 _ **\- Tu abuelo, que en paz descanse. Era un tremendo**_ _– exclamo animada la anciana provocando que el chico se ruborizara hasta la medula_ _ **– ay como recuerdo esas tardes cuando me invitaba a comer duraznos bajo la sombra de los sakuras.**_

 _ **\- Si, bueno –**_ _se aclaró la garganta_ _ **– he venido a ver a….**_

 _ **\- A Mashashiro san –**_

 _ **\- ¡Ella no es una Mashashiro!**_

 _ **\- Joven Hijirikawa –**_ _le llamo la mujer haciendo que él bajara el tono_ _ **– el llevar la sangre o no del amo Mashashiro no la hace su hija, el hecho de haberle traído luz en los días de más oscuridad de él, la hizo algo más importante…. Venga conmigo –**_

 _La mujer dio media vuelta, y abrió la puerta para entrar por un sakbe de piedras blancas, que daba hacia un estanque en un bello jardín colgante, era como salido de un sueño…. todo en perfecta armonía, tal como al pianista le gustaba. Más a dentro y sin que él tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, del agua silo una bellísima pelirroja, ataviada en un traje tradicional blanco, que dicho sea de paso se había pegado a sus formas y las revelada debido al tiempo que paso bajo el agua._

 _ **\- Humm –**_ _ladeo el rostro para mirar de mala gana al chico_ _ **– pensé que sería Jinguji quien vendría por mí –**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Podrías cubrirte?! -**_ _fue lo único coherente que pudo decir el oji azul –_

 _ **\- Ay –**_ _se llevó una mano a la frente_ _ **– sigues siendo tan antipático como siempre, Basato –**_

 _ **\- Es Masato, y para ti soy Hijirikawa san –**_ _bufo molesto –_

 _ **\- No lo entiendo, para todos eres el niño mudo que ni en sueños se le acerca a una dama pero, conmigo…. –**_ _suspiro_ _ **– te comportas como si fueras un imbécil.**_

 _ **\- Tú lo has dicho, con una dama –**_ _remarco la palabra_ _ **– debo comportarme apropiadamente –**_

 _ **\- Como sea, Maeki san –**_ _llamo a la mujer mientras que descaradamente se quitaba la ropa frente al chico –_

 _ **\- ¡Nani! –**_

 _De la nariz del chico emanaron dos hilitos de sangre, tal como una pluma fuente, mismos que trato de ocultar dando media vuelta. Mientras que Collel le daba la espalda para luego reírse del pianista, quien aún no dejaba de ser aquel joven tímido que había conocido siendo una niña._

 _ **\- Bien, Masagrio….**_

 _ **\- Es Masato….**_

 _ **\- Me da igual –**_ _la pelirroja hizo un ademan mientras caminaba dándole la espalda al japonés, quien a su vez suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente –_

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

 _ **Aeropuerto de la cuidad de Tokyo.**_

 _Ringo daba miles de vueltas por todo el lugar, mientras que Kanon y Sora se mantenían a su lado, los últimos días no habían sido nada fáciles, no después de la muerte de su padre. El maestro y Idol, estaba impaciente y completamente nervioso, nada que ver con su personalidad normal._

 _ **\- Rin chan – le llamo la peli purpura -**_ _¿quieres un café? –_

 _ **\- K-chan, te lo agradezco pero…. No creo, poder tomar nada ahora y….**_

 _La alerta de la llegada del avión procedente de Estocolmo. El peli rosado se levantó como un rayo para dirigirse a la entrada A, donde estaban los pasajeros. Entro como una bala, buscando entre la gente hasta que se topó con una joven de cabello rubio claro, con un tinte california color rosa pálido._

 _ **\- Kari chan –**_ _le grito apenas al verla –_

 _ **\- Oji chan-**_ _le correspondió corriendo a abrazarlo –_

 _El maestro la miro con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, para luego abrazarla fuertemente. Ese abrazo, tan cálido y tan lleno de dolor, le hizo entender a la rubia que ocurría. Apenas se separó un poco del mayor le dedico una mirada de comprensión._

 _ **\- Él hubiera querido…. –**_

 _ **\- Él hubiera no existe, tío.**_ _– sonrió_ _ **– ya todo paso, y bueno…. Solo debemos terminar con los tramites –**_

 _ **\- No digas eso, Kari-chan**_ _– movió un dedo desaprobatoriamente frente a la muchacha_ _ **– No te marcharas nunca de mi lado –**_ _la abrazo frotando su mejilla contra la de la menor_ _ **–**_

 _ **\- Sabes bien que no puedo, tengo que volver por…. –**_

 _ **\- ¿No nos presentas, Rin-chan? –**_ _se quejó Kanon torciendo la boca –_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? Bueno….**_ _– se llevó el dedo índice a los labios_ _ **\- ¡Es cierto! No las había presentado, Kari-chan, ellas son Izu chan y So-chan mis mejores amigas en el Máster Course y esta lindura –**_ _abrazo más a la rubia_ _ **– es mi sobrina, Yukari –**_

 _ **\- Es un placer conocerlas –**_ _hizo una reverencia –_

 _ **\- El placer es nuestro, ¿no es así, Sora-chan?**_

 _ **\- Desde luego**_ _– le devolvió la sonrisa –_

 _ **\- Bueno, detesto romper con las presentaciones pero….**_ _– sonrió la senpai_ _ **– debemos volver, recuerda que quedamos en reunirnos todos a las 3 de la tarde –**_

 _ **\- Cierto-pu! Bueno, Kari-chan recoge tus maletas y vámonos a mi…. –**_ _soltó una risita_ _ **– a nuestra casa –**_

 _Sin más la rubia fue por su equipaje, mientras que las senpais apuraban al chofer para ir a la mansión del máster course._

 _ **\- Nee Rin chan – le llamo la peli violeta –**_

 _ **\- ¿eh? –**_

 _ **\- Tu sobrina se me hizo muy, pero en serio muy parecida a Mimí La court –**_ _sonrió hacia Sora_ _ **– realmente es como verla cuando…**_

 _El Idol suspiro para luego mirarla con pesar, algo que logro que el nombre que le sabia tan amargo, saliera de sus labios sin provocarle arcadas. Giro el rostro hacia la rubia y la peli violeta, entreabriendo sus bellos ojos tornasolados y entornando sus orbes hacia ellas._

 _ **\- Mimí La court…. Ese nombre tiene un sentimiento amargo en mi familia…**_

 _ **\- Rin chan… ¿a qué te refieres?**_

 _ **\- Nunca te he escondido nada, Izu chan –**_ _le sonrió amargamente a la guitarrista_ _ **– y no lo hare jamás. ¿recuerdas que te he platicado que tengo una media hermana?**_

 _ **\- Claro, la loca esa que…. –**_ _entonces lo entendió_ _ **– no me digas que…**_

 _ **\- En efecto, ella y Mimí son la misma persona…. Y claro está, que es la mujer que trajo a la vida a mi Kari-chan –**_

 _Justo en el momento que la eterna sonrisa que siempre iluminaba su rostro estaba por desaparecer, sintió un abrazo fuerte a sus espaldas, no tenía que voltear para saber quién lo había hecho, con solo sentir su calidez supo quién era. Se giró para abrazarla y así, volver a la mansión._

 _ **\- ¿Estaban hablando de mí?**_ _– pregunto jocosa apretándose más contra el cuerpo del mayor_ _ **–**_

 _ **\- Hai, my Darling. Pero, no en la forma que piensas –**_ _movió la cabeza juguetón_ _ **–**_

 _ **\- Cosas buenas, espero oji chan –**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto. Ahora**_ _– se tornó un poco serie,_ _ **\- debemos ir a la mansión ya todos nos esperan –**_ _sonrió posando ambas manos en sus mejillas y con sus ojos brillando –_

 _ **\- ¿Nos esperan? –**_

 _Ante la pregunta de la sobrina del Idol, las dos mayores se giraron al docente. Era como si la mirada de ambas fuera de hielo, haciendo que él se cohibiera hasta sentirse un chibi. Kanon se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que él se escondía detrás de la rubia, y se protegía con sus largos cabellos._

 _ **\- Ringo….**_ _– su voz sonaba molesta_ _ **– no le dijiste ¿cierto?**_

 _ **\- Gomen –**_ _se disculpó hundiendo el rostro en el nacimiento del cuello de Yukari –_ _ **sabía que si le contaba no aceptaría nunca –**_ _lloriqueo –_

 _ **\- ¿De que estas hablando, oji chan?**_

 _ **\- Kari chan –**_ _se aferró más a ella –_ _ **es que necesito que cantes para mi jefe….**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? Ah no… no me dijiste que tenía que cantar para Saotome Sama –**_ _se apartó del peli rosa –_

 _ **\- Pero, Darling –**_

 _ **\- Nada de "Darling". Sabes bien que yo no canto….**_

 _ **\- Pero, eso no puede ser… Rin chan le mostro una grabación al director. De cuanto cantaste en….**_

 _La ternura y dulzor del rostro de la chica cambio por completo, cuando comenzó a jalarle las mejillas al Idol._

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! –**_

 _ **\- Ka…ri…..ch….an….**_ _– decía con lágrimas en los ojos –_

 _ **\- No fue Ringo quien lo hizo, dove chan….**_

 _Una voz increíblemente seductora resonó a espaldas de todos, mientras que parecía como si el piso bajo sus pies se iluminara de dorado y anaranjado con cada paso que el hombre daba. Era un joven alto, de brillantes ojos azules, con una sonrisa que provocaría desmayos a su paso. La blonda no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al verlo._

 _ **\- ¿No vas a abrazarme, Dove chan? –**_

 _ **\- Jinguji…. –**_ _se cubrió los labios con la mano derecha –_

 _ **\- ¿Jinguji…? Je, deje de ser tu renacuajo tan fácilmente –**_

 _ **\- No digas eso, tu… siempre serás mi renacuajo –**_

 _ **\- Creo que se conocen -**_

 _ **\- Así es Izu-chan, Kari y yo estudiamos en el mismo liceo cuando éramos unos pequeños –**_ _explico el saxofonista_ _ **– junto con el amargado de Hijirikawa –**_ _arqueo una ceja –_

 _ **\- ¿Massi kun? No me dirás que él….**_

 _ **\- Es mi compañero en Starish, o es que en Suiza no llegan las noticias de mi éxito? –**_ _se encogió de hombros fingiendo molestia –_

 _La chica negó, para luego tomar sus maletas y dar un paso a la salida._

 _ **\- ¿Qué esperan? Muero por ver a Massi kun!**_

 _ **Mansión del máster course.**_

 _El hermoso oráculo, veía por la enorme ventana hacia la nada, sintiendo como una mirada, casi de hielo le quemaba la espalda, ya que escondido entre las cortinas, el mismo Conde Permafrost, había estado observando a la chica. Trataba de relacionarla con el sentimiento, extraño que sentía nacer dentro de su pecho._

 _ **\- Myu chan –**_ _le llamo ella aun dándole la espalda, haciendo que el senpai del team royal diera un respingo –_

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo es que…?!**_

 _ **\- ¿Me di cuenta que me espiabas? –**_ _sonrió mirándolo coqueta por encima de su hombro –_

 _ **\- No es nada decoroso para una mujer hablar así –**_

 _ **\- Bueno, deberías de conocer más mujeres para saber qué es y que no es decoroso –**_ _se burló_ _ **–**_

 _ **\- Cometí un error –**_ _apretando sus puños a los costados, hizo una reverencia e intento marcharse –_

 _ **\- Espera –**_ _le llamo justo antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta_ _ **–diles a los demás que han llegado….**_

 _El hombre asintió para salir y buscar a sus compañeros, bajo por las escaleras que daban a la enorme sala de estar. Ahí mismo se topó con su kohai, el príncipe heredero de Agnapolis, Cecil. El conde lo miro con extrañeza al ver que parecía estar hablando solo, hacía meses que el moreno seguía con ese juego, y aun cuando el mismo Camus le había dicho que eso le molestaba, el rubio decidió no decirle nada, al menos no ese día._

 _ **\- Myu chan –**_ _al pasar a su lado el menor le detuvo_ _ **\- ¿han llegado ya?**_

 _ **\- Eso parece, Aijima. Así que espero que estés en la sala de música en 5 minutos –**_

 _ **\- Yes! –**_ _contesto contento –_

 _El mismo rubio busco, puerta por puerta a los demás idols, hasta completar a las dos agrupaciones en la sala de música, donde el mismo presidente; Shining Saotome. Esperaba sonriente a que llegaran una a una las chicas._

 _ **\- Miss Ombra –**_ _la voz del presidente sonó calmada, mientras que miraba directamente a la peli celeste –_ _ **está completamente segura de esta reunión?**_

 _ **\- Je, por su puesto…. La misma muse ha ordenado que esto suceda hoy y que un nuevo arcoíris musical sea formado.**_

 _ **\- I may supose, que estas jóvenes lograran despertar a Miss Nanami**_

 _ **\- Así será, presidente…. Pero si ellas llegan a saberlo, no sucederá.**_

 _El silencio gano terreno por los siguientes 10 minutos, en los cuales la chica de ojos ambarinos y uno verde, sonrió para abrir la puerta justo cuando el reloj marco las 10:15 am. Cuando la chica deslizo la puerta, detrás estaba una chica de cabello castaño, la misma parpadeo un par de veces al ver a la chica._

 _ **\- Bienvenida, Segawa San –**_ _Nebbia le sonrió –_

 _ **\- Etto…. ¿Cómo fue que…?**_

 _ **\- Pasa, minna. Ella es Segawa Yumii, fue compañera de Ittoki Otoya, por lo cual la misma Muse, le ha otorgado el color rojo –**_ _al decirlo soplo en la palma de su mano dejando caer algo de brillo sobre la chica –_

 _Ese polvo hizo que la ropa de Yumii cambiara de color a un rojo brillante, a la castaña le pareció que eso era fuera de este mundo. Después miro hacia los chicos, aquellos idols que ella adoraba, a sus ídolos; Starish._

 _Cada uno de ellos le devolvió la sonrisa, en especial Ittoki, quien aun cuando parecía tener el semblante triste, embozo una sonrisa para la que ahora compartiría el color. No paso mucho cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez y como lo había dicho la segunda chica en llegar fue la que llevaría el color verde, su nombre era Natsura, sobrina del doctor que creo a Mikaze a Ai._

 _ **\- Ella será la compañera de Aijima. Es tímida, introvertida y le cuesta mucho relacionarse con la gente que no conoce –**_ _explico Nebbia mientras leía su currículo_ _ **– su voz es muy especial, ya que posee un nivel de agudos excelente, casi comparada con la misma Mariah Carey, sin embargo nació con una enfermedad en los pulmones que le dificulta el cantar….**_

 _ **\- Eso… así es, es por eso que creo que –**_ _músito apenas_ _ **– no es lo ideal que yo esté aquí –**_

 _ **\- Por el contrario… este es el lugar indicado –**_

 _ **\- Toma siento junto a Cesshi**_ _– le dijo la peli celeste_ _ **– siguiente…. Color morado, será la compañera de Ichinose san –**_ _dirigió sus ojos ambarinos al vocalista_ _ **– su nombre es, Akure Maeko, toca el violín y el saxofón, sus padres fallecieron cuando ella y sus hermanos eran niños y por ello tuvo que…**_

 _ **\- Vivir en un orfanato –**_ _termino la frase el pelirrojo y se levantó apenas vio a la joven entrar_ _ **– imouto chan! Que alegría verte –**_

 _ **\- I… Ittoki kun –**_ _los abrazo con fuerza –_

 _Nebbia sonrió con gusto para dar a conocer al siguiente color, el tono azul… sin poder presentarla, un alta jovencita de cabello tan rojo como la sangre entro sintiéndose como una reina en el lugar, dejando al mismo Hijirikawa con un gesto de molestia en los labios._

 _ **\- No necesitas, presentarme… soy Mashashiro…**_

 _ **\- ¡Tú no eres una Mashashiro!**_ _– le levanto él come pan de melón_ _ **–**_

 _ **\- Je, siempre tan amable, Masagrio –**_ _le dedico una mirada de odio_ _ **– tal como dijo el niño uke de Japón –**_ _las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar_ _ **– no soy la hija de Tetsuya Mashashiro, el me adopto junto con mi hermano cuando éramos unos niños pero, claro está que al clan Hijirikawa eso le molesto demasiado –**_ _murmuro_ _ **– y a mí me importa un cacahuate.**_

 _ **\- También eres conocida como la Idol, Red Queen**_ _– añadió Mikaze Ai, dejando su mutismo de lado_ _ **– supe que en América usaran tu última canción para la banda sonora de 50 shades of Grey.**_

 _ **\- Así es, Mikaze sama….**_ _– le sonrió -_

 _ **\- Bueno, siento darles la noticia de que serán compañeros de color…. Masato y Collel –**_ _añadió el oráculo –_

 _Ambos se lanzaron miradas retadoras para luego de sentarse juntos girar el rostro y cuerpo para los polos opuestos. El tono anaranjado llego, con una bella chica de ojos verdes y cabellos de ébano, tenía entre sus manos un cuaderno de notas y parecía algo torpe, tanto que el mismo Ren hizo un comentario divertido de ello._

 _ **\- Ella es Kana, su instrumento es el cello, y ha ganado premios en todas partes del mundo por lo mismo, Camus es su maestro y quien la ha adiestrado en el arte del mismo –**_

 _ **\- Es por eso, que te mantendrás alejado, Jinguji o de otra forma te hare tocar el saxofón por la única cavidad que te dejare a salvo….**_

 _ **\- Okey, okey**_ _– contesto divertido_ _ **– no me gustan los ratones de laboratorio, sankyu. –**_

 _ **\- Sigamos…. La siguiente es el color amarillo y….**_

 _ **\- Llegaste un poco tarde, my princess**_ _– Cecil animado se levantó de su asiento ante la fría mirada de los demás –_

 _ **\- ¡ya va a empezar! –**_ _se quejó Syo llevándose una mano en la frente –_

 _ **\- Nee, hermanito… sabes bien que Nanami no está ahí**_ _– Otoya trato de ser lo más amable con su hermano menor –_

 _ **\- Minna, es que ella está ahí en la puerta**_ _– explico –_

 _ **\- Aijima –**_ _las manos del conde colisionaron contra la mesa cuando se levantó_ _ **– te mostrare que eso solo está en tu imaginación**_ _– decidido tomo su báculo y lo arrojo contra la puerta traspasando al espíritu de Nanami pero…._ _ **–**_

 _El báculo quedo a dos pasos de la puerta, justo cuando esta se abrió dejando pasar a la chica que sería el color amarillo. Apenas dio un paso, resbalo al pisar lo que el conde había arrojado, y sin poderlo evitar la joven estaba por caer de rostro al suelo. Sin embargo en el último segundo Ichinose giro su asiento y la sostuvo de los hombros…. Dejando a la chica a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna del joven._

 _ **\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –**_ _el cantante pregunto suavemente mientras que ella se incorporaba_ _ **–**_

 _ **\- Si, lo lamento. No vi por donde iba… y…. –**_ _cuando alzo la vista, sus ojos se toparon con los que espero jamás en su vida volver a ver. Sintió la necesidad de gritar, de salir corriendo, pero las manos de él se aferraron a sus hombros._

 _ **\- Yu….**_

 _ **\- Oigan… creo que deberían apartarse ¿no lo creen? –**_ _la voz osca de Ranmaru los devolvió a la realidad –_

 _ **\- Nee, Tokiya –**_ _Ittoki se recargo en el hombro de su amigo -_ _ **¿la conoces? –**_

 _ **\- Eso estaba por preguntarte, Dove chan…. ¿lo conoces?**_ _– la oji turquesa no sabía que responder pero, el peli azul lo hizo por ella –_

 _ **\- No, jamás nos hemos visto… es mejor que continuemos –**_

 _Yukari sintió en su pecho como si la daga que aquel mismo había empuñado en su corazón se enterrara más en el mismo, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar el llanto que se agolpaba en sus ojos._

 _ **\- ¿Kari chan…?**_ _\- ringo la miro consternado –_

 _ **\- Por supuesto que no, oji chan… es solo que pensé que Hayato –**_ _le miro con desprecio_ _ **– tenía una carrera como Idol.**_

 _ **\- Eso era cierto, pero después Tokiya dejo eso de lado porque no podía cantar las cosas que su corazón deseaba –**_ _explico Natsuki –_

 _ **\- Oh vaya…. Es bueno saberlo, pensé que como Idol había fracasado…. –**_

 _ **\- Bueno, ya están casi todas….**_ _– dijo sonriente la italiana_ _ **– solo nos falta una… pero para encontrarla, todos deberán entrar en donde no deben…**_

 _ **\- Eh…**_

 _ **\- Es simple… ella se encuentra en el territorio de Heavens –**_

 _ **Continuara…..**_


End file.
